Adhesion
The power to render oneself sticky. Not to be confused with its variation Adhesive Secretion. Methods *'Mechanical Adhesion': The adhesion of the user to an object or subject by interlocking one's skin to their materials. Or, this faculty may include the presence of suction cups. This faculty may not work on glass or other smooth surfaces. *'Dispersive Adhesion': the adhesion of a user to an object or subject on a molecular level, where the energy from two sets of molecules conjoin because they are compatible. The user's mind unconsciously pulls the molecules together so that unsticking is impossible unless desired. *'Electrostatic Adhesion': the adhesion of a user to an object subject or surface by generating attractive electrostatic force between materials. Static cling is generated on a part of the body (or the whole body) to cling to anything. *'Diffusive Adhesion': the adhesion of a user to an object subject or surface by fusing the molecules together temporarily, creating a sort of glue that bonds the user to the surface he desires. This bond is temporary and does no damage to adhered skin. This ability may be passed on by physical contact. *'Mental Adhesion': the adhesion of a user to an object subject or surface by generating psychic or psionic energy which bonds skin to the molecules of an object, subject or surface. This bond is temporary and does no damage to adhered skin. This ability may be passed on by physical contact. * Adhesive Secretion: the adhesion which secreates a sticky glue-like substance from the skin Capabilities One with this ability could keep objects from being stolen from him, stick to walls (called Wallcrawling), or keep foes from getting out of his grasp. This ability is usually (not always) capable of being turned on/off at will and exudes through clothing. Variations *'Specific Adhesion': a variation of Adhesion in which, instead of total adhesion, the user’s skin may only adhere to a certain type of surface. **'Glass Adhesion': the ability to adhere to glass (glass objects, etc.) and to climb glass surfaces **'Ice Adhesion': the ability to adhere to ice and climb icy surfaces; occurs mostly in inhabitants of arctic conditions **'Metal Adhesion': the ability to adhere to metal (metal objects, etc.) and to climb metal surfaces **'Stone Adhesion': ability to stick to/climb stone surfaces **'Wood Adhesion': the ability to adhere to wood (wooden objects, etc.) and climb wooden surfaces **'Water Adhesion': the ability to adhere to water, climb waterfalls, and walk on water This ability severely limits the adhesion and wallclimbing (or wallcrawling) capability of the superhuman, unless the superhuman develops adhesion for his environment’s most prevalent element (which is very common; one who lives in a city develops Glass Adhesion or Metal Adhesion, one in an arctic area develops Ice Adhesion, or the like). *'Wallwalking': similar to the ability Wallcrawling, however, instead of crawling up walls like an insect, the user simply walks up the wall, by either shifting his center of gravity or simply sticking to the wall like one with normal Wallcrawling. One with this ability can run up walls, cartwheel across ceilings, and do anything that wallcrawlers can do; they just do it standing, walking or running, instead of having to crawl on all fours. This ability may accompany normal Wallcrawling. Limits *May be limited to one type of Adhesion Known Users *Derek Marvin(The Young Guardians book series) via temporary inability to control his geokinesis. *Ernest P. Worrell (Earnest goes to jail) *Static (Static Shock) through static. He eventually learned to control this. *Spider-Man (Marvel) Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Mental Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Manipulations Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Article stubs Category:Earth Powers Category:Rare power Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Generation Category:Magic powers